User talk:Blatch
Editing Thank you for add the specify lists in them, but please be sure to put a quotation on card's name, all of the time, alright? Enjoy the edits! --FredCa 22:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Tinbox Thank you for find the image, but I am sorry - it has no proof link and there are nothing mention about itself being real. I had to undoing your post in 2012 Tinbox article. The link it was connect to it only explain about Tinbox's price and bars, nothing about the tinbox itself. Thank you for listening, good friend. --iFredCa 23:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Potential image policy change Hello, there is currently a discussion about changing our image policy at Forum:Potential image policy change. Because such changes are accompanied by a huge amount of work (renaming thousands of files, and updating thousands of pages), we want to make as few of them as possible. Therefore, your input is requested on the proposed change, as well as any comments on other possible changes you have in mind. If you have any questions about the image policy, now is also a good time to ask. Thanks! Delivered by FZ - Bot. You are receiving this bot-delivered message because you are a mover, an active administrator, or recently moved/uploaded a large number of files affected by this discussion. To opt out of potential future bot-delivered messages, please let Falzar FZ know. 07:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Attack The Moon! Attack The Moon! Attack The Moon! Attack the Moon! Be sure to not capital the "THE" at that point. --iFredCa 23:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Was that the Girl's Name? That was back in the time we only know that translation, thank you for covering that article. Cheer! --iFredCa 17:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC) URL shorteners Hey Blatch, please don't use URL shorteners, such as Bit.ly or TinyURL, when editing the wiki, as you did in your edit summary when creating the Duelist League 15 article. While URL shorteners are useful for saving characters in cases where the number of available characters is constrained (e.g. tweets or SMS messages), they are not needed for wikis; if a URL is posted in an article or a talk page comment, there is no length constraint to worry about, and if the URL is used in an edit summary, especially if it is the entirety of the summary, it will almost never exceed the maximum summary length (around 250 characters). Conversely, using a URL shortener obfuscates the URL being linked to, and some users will naturally be suspicious of shortened URLs, given their popularity for obfuscating URLs to malware and similar harmful websites/software. Thanks! 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 04:15, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, that sounds good enough. To be honest, I don't even know why I even used the shortener to begin with. I guess it must just have been not wanting the link to look messy. I never really did it before, and I won't do it again. Thank you! Blatch (talk • ) 22:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem, and thanks for understanding! =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 05:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Suppress redirects of "Card Gallery, "Card Trivia", "Card Artworks", etc. You must untick the box labelled "Leave a redirect behind" just before you click the last "Rename page". IgorThunderMaster (talk • ) 00:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Don't forget that only users with Mover or higher powers can see them, I am not sure Blatch is a Mover or Staff yet. --iFredCa 01:21, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Now he is. =) ::Blatch, you can read a bit about your new Mover rights at Project:Mover, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 02:58, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Creating Card Pages Hey. I don't know if this was a one-time thing for you or what, but in your creation of the page "Noble Knight Medraut", you put "|level" underneath "|atk" and "|def". It should be the other way around. We like to categorize the categories in the edit pages exactly as how they appear on the card page itself, even though the card pages read the information and automatically place the categories in order. This is so editors don't have to go looking over the edit page (some can be long) to find the right category to correct. It also adds order to them. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 06:52, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, sorry about that. I was just making the page in a rush and didn't really have the time to notice nor correct the error. Needless to say, I won't do it again. Blatch (talk • ) 00:44, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Take your time, World's not gotta end if you don't upload it in the time. --iFredCa 00:51, January 16, 2013 (UTC)